


Day 30: Yolk

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmener Jack avec lui à Ikea n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'ait eu Hiccup...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30: Yolk

Hiccup savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'emmener son petit ami avec lui dans un magasin Ikea. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il cherchait, il finirait toujours avec quelque chose d'autre et de totalement différent à la sortie.

Par exemple, en ce magnifique jour de printemps, il venait pour regarder et acheter une étagère pour leur collection de films qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir. Sa bonne humeur avait fait que quand Jack avait voulu venir avec lui, il avait accepté sans réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il était là, il réalisait son erreur.

_Non, Jack. Repose ce coussin.

_Mais Hiiiiiic ! C'est trop chouuuuuu !

_Oui, mais ça ne va pas avec notre canapé.

_Je les mettrais dans la chambre alors !

_Qu... dans notre lit ?! Non mais tu rêves !

Jack fit la moue, ses sourcils froncés, comme un enfant faisant un caprice. L'auburn pinça les lèvres, sa patience diminua rapidement.

_On est là pour une étagère, pas pour des coussins.

_T'en retrouveras jamais des comme ça.

L'auburn leva les yeux au ciel.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de coussins en forme d'oeuf sur le plat ?!

Jack sourit et lui envoya un, qu'il rattrapa. Il montra fièrement celui dans ses mains.

_Je vais en offrir un à Emma, et l'autre je le garde pour moi !

Hiccup se frappa le front, violemment, et grogna en remettant le coussin blanc et jaune dans les bras de son petit ami.

_Je ne veux plus te parler. Je vais choisir notre étagère.

Jack se rendit à ses côtés et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, l'immobilisant, puis lui fit un sourire désolé et embrassa sa joue.

_Hic, je te promets, je m'occuperais plus de toi que de lui!

L'auburn rigola et embrassa la tempe de son petit ami.

_T'as intérêt. Sinon j'offre ce truc à l'armée du salut.

_Je croyais que tu les détestais depuis qu'ils avaient essayé de nous faire passer pour des suppôts de Satan y'a quelques années.

_Je les ferais souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, dit-il très sérieusement.

Jack lui envoya un coussin dans la figure puis le bouda.


End file.
